Dirt Little Secret
by xNeglectedxRejectx
Summary: When you're something different you don't want anyone to know right? Well, this is my secret....I'm a daylight vampire...and if this diary got into the wrong hands both, me and my family's lives will be in stake.....


Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight the material and characters all belong to**Stephenie Meyer **(who I admire and worship...XD)

The story takes place around the Twilight time period.(Not New Moon, Not Eclipse..Twilight)

**Title: **Dirty Little Secret

**Author: **xNeglectedxRejectx

**Chapter #: **1

**Chapter Title: Secret**

_**Summery: **_

_Name: Lola Lovestruck, Mood: Pathetic/Scared _

_Dear Diary,_

_When you're something different you don't want anyone to know right? Well, this is my secret...I'm a daylight vampire...and if this diary got into the wrong hands both, me and my family's lives wold be in stake, so...please...please...don't open up to anyone but me..._

_Signed,_

_Lola Lovestruck_

"_**What a beautiful day Sarah, here in NJ it is bright and su-zhzhhhzzh...**" _**(radio..btw)**

I am...Lola Lovestruck, I am a vampire, unknown to my friends back in Hudson, New Jersey. I am now in my father's car, driving to Forks, Washington. Where I heard there where a family of vampires. I was excited, I had never met other vampires.

My brother laughed at the look on my face and stared at the radio.

"Father, change the station."

"Shut up Steve-o...leave it dad..." I said, trying to comfort my furious 'father'.

"No, It's alright Lola...Steve's right..." My 'father' said, changing to channel to 102.7, where the song "Dirty Little Secret" was playing. I cringed, and my stomach did flips and spins.

Steve grinned and sang along, pretty well, to the song. He then turned to me and smirked while singing. He had told his friends, and they...unlike mine would have...didn't care. A glared at him, trying as hard as I could not to cry. I couldn't cry on the outside of course. But I still felt pain, we aren't cold bastards like the humans say in books.

My 'father' got me a book with nothing written in it from Tasmania the week before. It was called a diary...it's really very beautiful. It has transition colors, goes from black to dark purple and ends in light purple. It has flower stencils on it as well, very...very beautiful in deed.

A few hours later we reached Forks and I ran out of the car, to explore the neighborhood, it was really dark in Forks, the clouds covered the sky like a blanket. I sighed and walked away only to run into a boy, medium in height, tanned skin, messy black hair and brown eyes.

"I'm sorry..." I said, politely.

"Huh? Oh it's alright!" He smiled.

"Um...I'm Lola."

"Jacob...Jacob Black, are you new?"

"Yeah...I just came from New Jersey."

"Oh cool! Are you going to Forks High School?" He asked pointing to a rather large building.(Yes..Jacob goes there in my story...;) I shrugged but nodded either way. He smiled brightly.

"Sweet! See ya later!" He said placing a sticker on my cheek.

"Happy V-Day!" Jacob yelled as he ran the opposite way of the school. I couldn't help but blush. I peeled the smooth sticker off my cheek and looked at it. A smiled painted my face and I put it back into it's place.

Someone tapped my shoulder and I turned around, to see brother, Steve, looking down at me, scowling. "Ha...you liked that kid? Couldn't you see he was a werewolf? You big dunce..." He said coldly. My eyes widened a bit and I coughed.

"Of course I figured he was a werewolf. I was just acting." I said wisely and walked away.

"Sure...you did...you disgrace..." He spat. I winced.

Brother was...a jerk, he picked on me because I was different. Isn't there anyone in this world that would accept me for that? Please...just someone...ANY-one... I stood there a few seconds, what seemed like minutes staring at the most beautiful set of people I had EVER seen. The group consisted of four males and four females. They all had pail skin, all but one...one girl, she was beautiful too, but not like the rest of them. I shook my head and looked away, not trying to seem weird.

I headed to a near by coffee place to get a cup of coffee, but ended up getting a bagel as well. _'I wonder if they go to Forks High as well...' _I sat in a two people booth and ate the bagel, staring out the window at the sky. I sighed, when a male, about eighteen walked up to me.

"Excuse me, I'm Mike Newton, are you new?" He asked.

I nodded, not really playing him much attention.

"And you are?"

"Lola...nice to meet you."

"Who gave you that sticker? They handed those out at my school." He whispered, as if it was a secret thing.

"Some boy named Jacob."

"Oh...so I take it you like him?"

"Ehhh? What are you talking about?"

"Aha...you do...well..he likes Bella...so...sorry..."

"It's ok...It's just a crush anyway...and my family won't approve."

"What? Your family won't approve? What are you talking about?" Mike asked, sitting down across from me.

"Nothing...nothing important..."

There was a ding of a bell and Mike turned around and smiled at the people that come in. He waved at them to come and they started walking toward us, they where the beautiful people.

"Mike...you're friends with them?"

"Uh huh, see the brown haired girl? That's Bella! They are all together, the short one, Alice, and the guy with honey-blond hair, Jasper. The blond girl, Rosalie, and the buff guy, Emmet. The copper haired guy, Edward, and Bella. And the parents Esme and Carlisle."

"Ahhh...they all make wonderful couple in deed."

"Yes..they do...too bad Jacob's in love with Bella..." Mike sweat dropped.

I couldn't help but laugh. I never laugh loudly, it's annoying, so I laugh low. It relaxes me.

"Oh their last name is Cullen, except Bella, she's Swan." Mike added.

I sweat dropped this time.

"Thank you Mike..for that...lovely introduction." Alice said, smiling at me.

"Who's your new friend?" Bella asked.

"This is Lola."

"Hi." I sounded like a total idiot, we all knew it, too. Emmet smiled at me, Edward smiled, slightly, Alice squealed, Rosalie sighed, Bella smiled, Esme smiled, Carlisle chuckled, Jasper snorted, and Mike grinned from ear to ear. I tried to smile but I spotted my brother coming over here. I shrunk in my seat, trying to hide from him, but he found me alright.

"Hey sis! Come on, we gotta go unpack!" He yelled, as if he where a normal brother. I groaned and nodded.

"I'm sorry...I have to go..." I whispered, and snaked my way to my brother.

**Later That Night:**

_Name: Lola Lovestruck_

_Dear Diary,_

_I had a horrible day today...I made a fool out of myself in front of the most beautiful people. I felt so low around them...and then brother had to come and ruin it..not that it was going too well anyways...but still... I can't wait to start school tomorrow, Jacob Black was going to so there...and he's absolutely beautiful. But he's a werewolf, and I'm forbidden to talk to them. Still...I don't know why I didn't wif his sent. So it's around 9 right now...and I'm walking through the park in Forks, it's beautiful at night...So good night..._

_Love,_

_Lola Lovestruck_

There was a snap, a turned around fiercely.

"Who's there?!"

"Shh...I ain't gonna hurt you..."

"Jacob?"

"Darn...I was gonna do a 'Guess Who'..." Jacob said, coming out of the bushes.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh..I got bored of watching Bella and Edward...so what's up Lola?" He spat Edward out in vain.

"Oh...um...nothing...you?"

"Not much..." He sat down and patted the seat next to him. Where I gratefully sat in.

"What are you doing out here anyway?"

"Like I said, watching Bella and Edward...what about you?"

"Just writing in my diary...oops..."

Jacob chuckled. "Let me read it..."

"No...it's private..."

He reached over. "Come on..."

"Jacob! No you can't read it!

He then toppled over and we ended up in a weird position. I turned really red, I could feel it, and Jacob just laughed.

"J-Jacob...I-I gotta go!" I yelled, pushing him off and running home.

**The Next Day:**

"Brat! Get down here! It's time for school!" Brother yelled. I ran down, dressed in a blue tank-top and a above knee-length blue demin skirt.

"Bye Mom! Dad! Idiot on a stick!" I yelled, running out the door. I ran down the street and up to the school.

"Thank god I got outta there..." I panted.

"Outta where?"

"Huh? Oh sorry Mike...outta my house...my brother's a jerk..."

"Hey, did you get your schedule?"

"Yeah..I got it mailed to me..."

"Cool...let me see it..."

"Ok...here..." I handed him the schedule when I was pulled away.

"Listen...Lola..sorry about last night...I didn't mean anything by it..."

"I know you didn't Jacob..now..I have to go..." I walked back to where Mike was, he was still looking at my schedule.

"No way! We have to same schedule!"

"Yay for me..."

"Ha...yeah now come on..." Mike grabbed my hand and dragged me into the first class, which was Math.

"Alright! New student teach!" Mike pushed me into front of my new class and my knees grew weak.

"I'm...Lola...Lola Lovestruck..." I said...avoiding stuttering.

"Ok..go sit next to Mr.Newton...since you seem to know each other..." The teacher said. I nodded and sat next to Mike.

"Why so nervous?" Mike asked.

"I dunno...maybe because you where dragging me here?!"

"Sorry..."

"Whatever..." When the lesson began I copied my notes, we had learned this already...so I started doodling.

**Mrs. Lola Black...I heart Jacob...**

Mike laughed, he had been reading over my shoulder. I glared at him and covered my book.

"Can you MIND your OWN business?" I spat.

He sighed. "Fine..."

"Thank you..." I continued to doodle. This time the whole class started snickering. I glared at Mike, I knew...just KNEW...he had something to do with it...

"Don't make me RING your neck Mike..." I growled out venomously.

He shuddered, I could see it, and nodded.

I payed attention to the teacher this time. It was so boring...

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP?!" I yelled at Mike, who had been flirting with the girl in the seat next to ours.

Everyone stopped working and stared at me with 'WTF?!' looks on.

"Mike Newton...if you don't shut your trap in two seconds I'll personally sew it shut FOR you!" I growled.

Everything froze and Mike...he didn't say a thing for the rest of the period.

The bell rung and I darted out of the class, only to bump into Jacob as I was leaving.

"Sorry...oh hello Jacob..." I said casually.

"What's up Lola?!" He yelled, more enthusiastically then I.

"Nothing..now I have to leave...excuse me..." Yes..I was trying to avoid Jacob...but it was hard. I walked casually down the hall, clutching my English books to my chest.

"Hey Lola!" Bella yelled, running toward me, Edward followed.

"Hmmm?" I hummed out.

"You like Jacob?" She asked.

"Ehh?! What makes you think that?" I asked.

"Ooooh nothing...I have to ask you something personal..." She said pulling my into a random closet, Edward walked in too, closing the door behind him.

"Are you a...vampire?"

I began to breathe heavily.

"W-What?"

Bella laughed.

"Listen...I know about the vampire stuff...because Edward is one...but are you?"

"She can't be...she ate human food..." Edward explained.

"No..wait...I am...a new species of vampire though. A Daylight Vampire..." I whispered, growing new trust on the two of them.

"Oh..wait..what's that?"

"It's a vampire...that instead of human or animal blood, we drink humans souls, and we can eat human food, there are only two of us..me and my brother..."

"Oh...but...how?" Edward asked, confused.

"My father, who was a normal vampire, he married a human...and you know the rest..."

"Oh...well...thank you!" Bella smiled, as the three of us exited the closet. We smiled at each other and headed out separate ways.

"Bye..."


End file.
